Friday Afternoon
by Illusion of Insanity
Summary: Every Friday, life in the Dragon's Den tends to get a little bit...interesting. "And right here, ladies and gentlemen, we can see the very rare 'Admirabilis irrumator' in his natural habitat, scanning his territory for any signs of intruders." A camera screen zoomed in on a redheaded teen as he stood inside of the Dragon's Den, taking a break from his training. (Film Student!AU)


_"And right here, ladies and gentlemen, we can see the very rare Admirabilis irrumator in his natural habitat, scanning his territory for any signs of intruders." _A camera screen zoomed in on a redheaded teen as he stood inside of the Dragon's Den, taking a break from his training. The owner of the previously mentioned camera seemed to be filming this young man, complete with a quiet, fake British accent.

"The _Admirabilis irrumator_ is an excellent hunter, and can find even the slightest traces of prey within a one-hundred foot wide radius. Clearly, this male is at the very top of the food chain!" Just then, an unsuspecting Ace Trainer waltzed inside of this barren cave. The redhead let out an excited sound before proudly strutting over with a very deep and menacing challenge to this 'intruder' of 'his territory'.

The poor boy didn't know what to do. He simply squirmed in discomfort before throwing a Pokéball in the boy's general direction. The eagerness swiftly became a cocky pride as he found his opponent to be a Dragonair. With a flashy flick of his wrist, he summoned a small Sneasel onto the field.

"And now," The announcer quickly moved in to get a better shot of this battle. "We shall have the honor of watching the _Admirabilis irrumator_ defend his home from this sudden challenge." The cameraman—or, camerawoman to be correct—took a deep breath to suppress a sudden excitement inside of her chest. "Exciting!"

Much to the filmmaker's joy, the battle only lasted around two turns. The opposing Dragon Type fell to the floor with a battered cry as its Trainer simply stuttered out a few words of parting. Before the redhead had a chance to demand his earnings, the blue-haired elite hurled some Poké at the victor, recalled his fallen mythical Pokémon and dashed away in a hurry.

A proud smirk took over the teen's features as he stooped over to pick up the hastily given winnings. His smirk only became a grin when he realized that in the younger Trainer's haste to escape, the boy had hurled a good thousand over the usual amount his way. Pausing to scratch the proud Sneasel under the chin, he gave his partner a quiet thanks.

"Did you see that?" The camerawoman was incredibly overwhelmed by this display of battling expertise. "The _Admirabilis irrumator_ has defeated his opponent with only two moves! What strength! What sheer power this magnificent creature holds in his—" Her ramble was cut off by a warm laughter from her star performer.

"Alright, Lyra. I think that's enough of your little game." The girl's cheeks burst into color as the redhead stood tall, his Sneasel snickering on his shoulder. "Come out from behind that boulder."

Sheepishly, the girl waddled out from behind a soothing blue boulder and flashed her rival a grin of apology. Her hands quickly hid the evidence of her deeds behind her back, but her subject knew far too well what she was up to.

"Hand it over, Lyra." An amused smile and a hand reached out towards her, silently asking for her to give him the device. "I think you've had enough filming for one day."

"But Silver! I was just starting today's shooting!" The jumble of blurted words raced to the boy's ears as the brunette before him shifted uncomfortably. "I usually get _way_ more footage before I wrap it up for the day!"

The calm shake of the head proved that her argument had fallen flat on its face and into a mud puddle. Lyra Soul, teenage director, let out a sigh of defeat before handing the camera over to the new documentary star. The redhead tilted his head as he played back that afternoon's results, showing him his actions from a different view. Lyra braced herself for the scolding that would most surely follow her impulsive—and frankly, somewhat stalker-like—actions.

"Well," Silver blinked as the film came to an end. "I have to admit, you're getting better at this whole filming Trainers thing." A beaming grin from the young student made a chuckle escape him for the slightest of seconds. Then, he recalled the strange title he was given throughout the film. "One question, though."

The girl stood up a bit taller as the serious pools of moonlight met warm flames of fawn. "Oh! Um, alright!" She took a moment to fix her white hat before shooting him a hopefully dazzling grin. "What's up?"

"Just what in the world does _'Admirabilis_ _irrumator' _mean, anyway?" The girl's eyes widened before she found herself smiling. A quick flash of peach and the grin was hidden behind a small hand. The redhead went on with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously, I get it's Latin, but what does it mean?"

"Oh, that's easy!" The amusement in her voice made her tone reminiscent of a bell, peaking his interest even further. The girl slowly took a step towards him before snatching her prized electronic out of his hand and dashing towards the exit. Before Silver had a chance to yell, the girl looked over her shoulder and waved goodbye with a simple answer.

_"It means Wonderful Jerk!"_

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Just some cute little SoulSilverShipping that I wrote for my Tumblr. It's a new AU! that I came up with (or at least one I've never seen before) where Lyra Soul is a film-student, and Silver is one of her favorite subjects. This was just some funny fluff I whipped up for...well, Friday afternoon! As I know very little about film school, I highly doubt you can submit a documentary with a fake British accent narration, but I could be wrong.<em>

_Oh, and I regret nothing. uwu_


End file.
